Blog użytkownika:Ayano16/Rozdział 2
Lekcja dłużyła się niemiłosiernie. Gdy zrobiłam to, co zlecił nam nauczyciel odrobiłam pracę domową z historii, ledwo unikając przyłapania. Na szczęście Pan Frazowski się nie skapną i w spokoju mogłam wrócić do matmy. Gdy lekcja się skończyła niemal wyfrunęłam z klasy. - Haha, ale Ci się spieszy. - Zaśmiał się Kentin wychodząc za mną. - Nie wiem co Cię tak rozśmieszyło. - Oburzyłam się. - Przecież wiesz, że znacznie bardziej wolę przerwy od lekcji. - To chyba każdy uczeń woli przerwę od lekcji. - Zauważył. - Mówisz? - Zapytałam machając Natanielowi. - No dobra, może jest kilka wyjątków. - Mruknął z rozbawionym uśmiechem. - Ciiii! - Przyłożyłam palec do ust nakazując mu ciszę. - Co jest? - Zainteresował się sciszając ton. - Chce coś usłyszeć. - Mruknęłam spoglądając, jak Melania podchodzi do głównego gospodarza. - Czyli podsłuchujesz. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Ja bym to nazwała wywiadem środowiskowym. - Zachichotałam. - Przyjdź pod następną salę, jak już skończysz. - Oznajmił. Oddalił się korytarzem pod następną salę, a ja nieznacznie się przybliżyłam udając, że szukam czegoś w torbie. Melania początkowo nie zaczynała tego tematu i zaczynałam się już niecierpliwić, jednak wtedy zaczęła. - To pójdziemy dzisiaj do kina? - Zapytała. - Myślałam na który film moglibyśmy pójść, co powiesz na poradnik pozytywnego myślenia? Słyszałam, że to dobry film. - Dodała uśmiechając się. - Wiesz, nie mogę iść. - Odpowiedział. - Mam dzisiaj bardzo ważnych gości, a nie wypadałoby, żebym się nie pokazał. - Och, szkoda. - Posmutniała. - To może to przełożymy? - Melanio, bardzo Cię lubię, ale nie w ten sposób. - Rzekł zmieszany. - Przykro mi. Szybkim krokiem odszedł w stronę pokoju gospodarzy. Biedny Nataniel, będzie się teraz gryźć. Pójdę z nim porozmawiać. Ruszyłam za nim, by go pocieszyć, jednak zatrzymał mnie Kastiel. - Hej, widziałaś Lysandra? - Spytał. - Nie, ale pewnie siedzi w piwnicy. - Odpowiedziałam. - Dzięki. - Ruszył we wskazaną stronę. Ja ponownie skierowałam się do pokoju gospodarzy. Zdołowany blondyn siedział za biurkiem opierając czoło na splecionych dłoniach. Powoli do niego podeszłam i położyłam mu rękę na ramieniu nie do końca wiedząc, co mam zrobić. - Wszystko w porządku? - Zapytałam niepewnie. - Ehhh... - Westchnął. - Na prawdę lubie Melanię, ale jako przyjaciółkę. Nie chciałem sprawić jej przykrości. - To lepsze, niż gdybyś miał ją okłamywać. - Stwierdziłam stanowczo zakładając ręce pod biustem. - Poza tym, źle byś się czuł, gdybyś z nią poszedł i dał złudną nadzieję. A tak trochę poboli i przestanie. - Dodałam. - Pewnie masz rację. - Przyznał. - Chodźmy na lekcje, bo się spóźnimy. - Dodał wstając. Nagle do pokoju gospodarzy weszła Melania. Spojrzała się na nas zaskoczona usiłując ukryć złość na mój widok. - Co robicie? - Zapytała niby od niechcenia. - Nataniel sprawdził moją pracę domową z historii. - Odpowiedziałam spokojnie. - Idziesz z nami pod salę? - Nie, przyjdę później. - Odparła podchodząc do swojego stanowiska i szukając czegoś w dokumentach. - Okey. - Odpowiedziałam. Razem z Natanielem opuściliśmy pokój gospodarzy kierując się pod salę od historii. Początkowo milczeliśmy nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, aż w końcu odezwał się blondyn: - Przepraszam. Przeze mnie Melania mogła pomyśleć, że to przez Ciebie nie chcę się z nią umówić. - Spoko, jakoś to przeżyję. - Odparłam wzruszając ramionami. - Nie jesteś zła? - Zapytał. - Nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałabym być na Ciebie zła. - Odpowiedziałam z pobłażliwym uśmiechem. - Jeszcze raz dzięki. Jestem Ci wdzięczny. - Rzekł. - Nie ma problemu. - Odrzekłam. Gdy doszliśmy pod salę większość uczniów już czekała na nauczyciela. Podreptałam do Kentina. Stał oparty o ścianę słuchając muzyki ze słuchawek. Wyciągnęłam mu jedną z ucha i włożyłam do swojego chcąc zobaczyć, czego słucha. - Dalej słuchasz rock'a. - Uśmiechnęłam się zadowolona oddając mu słuchawkę. - A Ty? - Uniósł brwi. - Ja też dalej słucham rock'a. - Odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem. Rozmawialiśmy jeszcze chwilę, dopóki nie przyszedł nauczyciel. *** Siedziałam na dziedzińcu wcinając kanapkę, kiedy zauważyłam idących w moim kierunku Lysandra i Kastiela. Obaj usiedli obok mnie. - Widzę, że odnalazłeś zgubę. - Powiedziałam kończąc posiłek. - Trudno przeoczyć tą białą czuprynę. - Odpowiedział wzruszając ramionami. - Bardzo śmieszne. - Fuknął Lys. - Gdybym Cię nie zawołał poszedłbyś dalej. - Jasne... - Zaczął Kas. - Znalazłeś notatnik? - Przerwałam czerwonowłosemu spoglądając w dwukolorowe oczy Lysandra. - Tak. Zostawiłem go w szafce. - Odpowiedział. Nie mogłam powstrzymać się od napadu śmiechu. - Powiedz mi Lysander. - Zaczęłam krztusząc się ze śmiechu. - Jak Ty to robisz? - To talent wrodzony. - Zaśmiał się Kastiel. - Uśmiałem się. - Fuknął obiekt naszych kpin. - Przecież wiesz, że my tak żartujemy z miłości. - Próbowałam stłumić chichot. - Pewnie. - Mruknął udając obrażonego. - Chyba nie wątpisz w naszą miłość? - Zapytałam słodkim głosikiem przytulając go. - No, może trochę. - Mruknął zmieszany odwracając wzrok. - To nie wątp. - Uścisnęłam go jeszcze raz. - Ale możesz go już puścić. - Stwierdził Kastiel. - Bo zaraz nam tu spali buraka. - Jak tak bardzo chcesz, to Ciebie też mogę przytulić. - Roześmiałam się puszczając Lysa. - Nie, dzięki. - Pokręcił rozbawiony głową. - Poczułam się urażona. - Teraz to ja udałam, że się obraziłam. - Idę sobie. - Dodałam biorąc torbę i kierując się w stronę szkoły na ostatnią lekcję. Jeszcze przez ramię pomachałam obu chłopakom na pożegnanie i zniknęłam za wejściem do szkoły. *** Po ostatniej lekcji szłam do sali muzycznej. Zarezerwowałam ją sobie u Pana Frazowskiego jeszcze rano, żeby nikt mnie nie uprzedził. Dla pewności przekręciłam klucz w zamku i zostawiłam go tam, aby nikt nie mógł wejść, a gdyby się dobijał zdążyłabym wszystko złożyć na czas. Od jakiegoś czasu piwnica służyła głównie próbą szkolnej orkiestry, jednak dziś nie mieli spotkania i mogłam czuć się swobodnie. Zamknęłam wszystkie okna pozostawiając tylko jedno uchylone na końcu sali, po czym stanęłam przy sprzęcie stereo. Włączyłam muzykę i zaczęłam śpiewać, ustawiając głośność na średnią, by nie wzbudzać niczyich podejrzeń. Słowa same popłynęły. Uwielbiałam Evanescence, a szczególnie dwa ich utwory: "My immortal" i "Bring me to life". Jednak ten drugi wokalistka śpiewała w duecie z mężczyzną, a pierwszy nie opisywał moich aktualnych uczuć, więc postanowiłam zaśpiewać coś żywego i powszechnie znanego (piosenka ). Podrygiwałam w rytm meodii dając się ponieść emocją. Dopiero, gdy dotarło do mnie walenie do drzwi jak poparzona dopadłam sprzętu i wyłączyłam go w tym samym momencie, w którym przerwałam śpiewanie, po czym podbiegłam, by otworzyć drzwi. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach